Mordant
by Cookie Charleston
Summary: This is a short J/H story. It's not set in any specific time period so you can let your imagination run wild.


Disclaimer – I don't own these character's. I just use them for my sick pleasure.

Mordant

That 70's Show

by Prixilady

Summary – This is a short J/H story. It's not really set in a specific time period. You can imagine it at any point in time I guess. Read and Enjoy!

-Jackie-

Here I am again. Sitting on this couch watching some show that I haven't paid one millisecond of attention to.

It's just me and Steven in the basement today. Has been just me and him for a week. I could just sit on my couch at home but no ones home and I don't want to be alone.

"Have you heard from the others?"

"Nope"

Sighing I go back to my thoughts. Looking at the clock I notice that it's 1:00. It's late, I should be going home but like I said earlier I really don't like to be alone.

I think this is the first time Steven hasn't kicked me out. He usually makes me leave around 11pm the latest.

Grabbing a pillow I lay down on the couch continuing to watch whatever were watching.

"Jackie"

Waking up I open my eyes and look at the clock to see it's now 3am. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep. Looking at Steven I notice that he's looking at me.

"You need to go home. I bet your parents are worried."

Sitting up on the couch I pout at him. I really, really, really don't want to go home if you haven't got my drift yet.

"Fine" I don't want to tell him that my parents aren't home and I haven't seen them in over a month. That my house is big and very empty which makes me feel very alone. I hate feeling alone.

Getting up from the couch I walk to the basement door. I turn back to Steven, "Will you give me a ride home? I didn't bring my car today." I felt like walking over here today.

"Let me grab my keys."

Smiling a real big smile I run over to Steven and give him a hug.

"Thank you,"

"shut up"

"No, I mean it Steven. I didn't want to walk home alone this late." I didn't want to go home at all.

Leaning up, I give him a real quick peck on the lips.

"Jackie"

"Lets go" Turning around I quickly walk towards the basement door. Running up the stairs I stop in front of the passenger side door.

Staring at the door I can hear Steven walking up behind me. I hear him pull out his keys and watch as he unlocks my passenger door.

He opens it up and waits for me to get in. Getting in I can't help but feel like we're going on a date or something. "Thank you Steven"

He shuts the door and walks over to the driver side and gets in. He starts up the car and starts to drive towards my house.

He leans over and turns on some music. Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival is playing.

Next thing I know I hear Steven saying something, and is he carrying me? I'm usually not this sleepy.

"Where's your room Jackie?" Sounds like he's asked me this before.

"hmm?" Opening my eyes a little bit I look around and see were in my house upstairs. Pointing to a door a little down the hall he starts to walk towards that door. My doors cracked open so he nudges it with his foot to open it some more.

He carries me to my bed and lays me down.

"Where are your parents Jackie?"

"mmm...I don't...know. I haven't seen...them in a month." My eyes are already closed and I feel myself going back to sleep.

Feeling him get up off my bed I start to panic and I grab his arm real quick.

He's giving me a weird look now. "What's wrong"

"Don't leave me. I hate being in this house alone." I give him my best pout. I can only hope he'll stay.

"What?"

"please" I feel some tears running down my face.

"Crap, where am I going to sleep?"

Scooting over to make some room for him I hold the blanket up for him. He gets what I'm doing and takes his shoes and coat off. He gets into my bed and turns away from me.

Not wanting to sleep in my clothes I get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put some pajama's on" Walking over to my dresser I open the second drawer. After pulling out my sleep wear I walk over to my bathroom real quick and change into a tank and some sleep shorts.

Going back into my room I toss my dirty clothes in the basket and walk over to my bedroom door and close it. I almost resist the urge to lock my door. Locking my door real quick I run over to my bed and jump in.

Steven's just watching me the whole time.

"Thank you Steven"

"Shut up or I'll leave."

Smiling to myself I try to fall asleep. With Steven so close I can't seem to fall asleep and I lay there for and hour.

Thinking that Steven is asleep by now, I scoot closer to him and cuddle into his back. He won't mind?

"Jackie"

Jumping I scoot back to my side. I watch as he turns over and looks at me.

"What do you think your doing Jackie?"

Crap, since I'm already caught I scoot back over to him again and lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Just let me cuddle with you tonight"

"Whatever"

I soon fall asleep and at some point in the night I feel Steven pull me closer.

TBC maybe

I think I might just leave the story off here. It's short and well, umm, maybe sweet.

by Prixilady


End file.
